Pronto estaré contigo
by Haru-chii
Summary: Ja, ja... Me vengue del fic de Natty... Leanlo esta buenisimo! Al menos para mi...


Notas de Irina:  
  
Este fic es MIO!! Natty se nego a ayudarme... Dijo que odio este fic... Que fui cruel y despiadada con Yoh-kun... Ja, ja, ja... Al menos mi lindo Hao esta vivito y coleando... ^_^ Con eso me basta!! Lean este fic... Yo lo hice solita... asi ke tengan la mente mas abierta, no suelo hacer fics sola... Siempre me ayuda Natty, pero se nego T_T... En fin, tengo 12 años y no soy muy buena con la escritura y redaccion, perdonen si se repiten las palabras... Je, je... ^_^  
  
---  
  
Veo tu espada Karuzame, paso mis dedos por el filo de la espada... Noto la sangre caer... No siento dolor alguno, ya no me importa nada... Solo recuerdo los instantes de toda una vida... y mas... los de la ultima semana... Son dolorosos, pero vienen a mi mente... Recuerdo...  
  
---  
  
"Sexta vez y contando" Esto fue lo que pronucio tu hermano antes de... matarte...  
  
  
  
Caiste sin vida... no pude moverme... me reino el miedo... no podia ser cierto... Yoh... mi amor... habias muerto... Tú, el mejor shaman, habias sido derrotado por... tu propio hermano! Solo pude gritar tu nombre, lo grite con la poca fuerza que me quedaba...  
  
  
  
Te necesitaba Yoh, te necesitaba... Necesitaba de tu alegria, ocupaba oir tus animos en mi, p-pero no los oi... No escuche nada de ti...  
  
  
  
Corri hacia ti... me inque y te coloque sobre mis piernas, te abrace con la poca energia que me quedaba. Poco a poco mis ojos se nublaron de lagrimas, lagrimas de dolor... No queria llorar, no pude contenerme. Mi vida se habia detenido, todos los recuerdos que pase a tu lado pasaron por mi mente en tan solo unos segundos... Yo tuve la culpa, verdad?? Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan dura contigo, si no te hubiera obligado a entrenar jamas hubieras llegado tan lejos y ahora... ahora estarias a mi lado... P-pero ahora eso ya no importa, perdoname... Lamento nunca haberme mostrado amable contigo ni... mostrarte lo que en realidad sentia por ti... Yoh, mi querido Yoh... Yo te amaba, aun te amo... Perdoname, Yoh, perdoname... P-pero ahora eso ya no tiene importancia, ya nada importa...  
  
  
  
Je... Si nos hubieras visto... Tus amigos estaban helados: Manta lloraba desconsoladamente. Fausto y Ryu corrieron hacia nosotros, intentaron ayudar pero... nada ayudo, te habiamos perdido... para siempre... Yo lloraba y gritaba, no lo podia creer... No lo queria creer, tenia un nudo en la garganta, no podia pronunciar palabras de corrido, cai en shock... No me movia, no hablaba... Solo recuerdo que cuando Len, Horo-Horo, Lyserg y Chocolove notaron mi sufrimiento susurraron: "No, no... No puedo ser cierto... Esto no esta pasando!!" y yo... yo me puse tus cascos, me puse de pie e intente mi ultima esperanza... Lo intente, lo intente!! Yoh, perdoname... No funciono lo del Rosario de los 1080... Lo siento... Cai al suelo... No podia mas, era demasiado para mi... Por que??  
  
  
  
Tu hermano reia sarcasticamente y decia: "Ja, hermano... Tu tambien eras un inutil y debil shaman... Me averguenzo de ser tu sangre... Ja, ja, ja" y al oir esto, los shamanes se llenaron de coraje y valentia, pelearon con Hao por algunos instantes... hasta que él desaparecio diciendo: "No tengo tiempo para esto... Adios"  
  
  
  
No vengamos tu muerte, yo... yo no pude hacer nada... Lo siento...  
  
---  
  
Pasaron tres días desde aquel instante... La pension esta llena, hay mucha gente, muchos shamanes y muchos amigos nuestros... Todos estamos reunidos en la pension y... lamentablemente no es para festejar tu victoria... No, no... Es porque extrañamos tu presencia... Reina el silencio en la habitacion, nadie dice nada... Tamao y Pilika se consolan mutuamente, lloran en el hombro de la otra... Lyserg y Chocolove no han sido los mismos desde entonces, Horo-Horo esta pálido y no ha pronunciado palabra alguna desde entonces, Ryu y Manta lloran en silencio, Fausto se culpa de tu muerte... Len y Jun estan sentados juntos, no dicen nada y creo que Len aun no cree lo que esta ocurririendo... Tu padre no ha aparecido, no hemos sabido nada de él desde que le di la noticia y tus abuelos estan a mi lado. Ellos observan tristemente tu ataud, no lo creen, no pueden creer que hayas muerto... y yo...  
  
  
  
Yo no puedo demostrar mis emociones... quiero hacerlo, p-pero no deseo mostrarme triste en estos momentos... Debo ser fuerte, tu sabes lo que siento... Ademas mi mente piensa en otra cosa...  
  
---  
  
Sabes?? Hoy puede ser mi ultimo dia en la Pension Funbari, Ryu y Manta viven aqui desde aquellos dias... Tamao y Pilika estan preparando la comida... Lyserg y Len se han ofrecido a ayudarme, al igual que Horo-Horo y Chocolove... y Fausto esta limpiando la casa... Se ofrecen, por que saben por el sufrimiento por el cual estoy pasando... No quiero quedarme en esta casa, ya no quiero saber nada de la vida... Estoy herida... Yoh, por que me dejaste?? Tu eras mi fuerza, mi alegria, tu eras la persona que me daba el coraje para seguir adelante... p-pero ahora ya no estas aqui y mi vida no tiene sentido ahora...  
  
  
  
Entro a tu cuarto... Lo recorro lentamente... Paso mi mano por tus cosas delicadamente... Todo esta como antes, en aquellos momentos en los que existias tú... pero ahora ya no estas aqui y todo sigue igual...  
  
  
  
Piso algo, miro hacia abajo... Son tus estupidos discos, tus queridos discos... Me agacho y los pongo entre mis brazos... Me da risa pensar cuando peleabamos por estos discos... Me los llevare?? No, no... No puedo... Adonde voy no puedo llevarme muchas cosas... Me llevare contigo uno que otro objeto... Me coloco tus cascos, ato tu oraculo a mi brazo... Dejo tus discos sobre el futon... Agarro tus espadas... Me da curiosiadad tu Karuzame...   
  
La veo... Paso mis dedos por el filo... Sale sangre de uno de ellos... Se oye caer las gotas al suelo... No siento ningun dolor... Ya no siento mi cuerpo... Ya nada me importa ahora... quiero irme... Acerco a Karuzame a mi... Siento su filo en mi vientre... Duele?? No... Ya nada duele en mi... solo mi corazon... Esta herido y no estas tu para sanarlo... Nos vemos pronto, Yoh... Mi querido Yoh estare contigo... Te lo prometo...  
  
Cae un cuerpo sin vida al suelo. Se escucha un horrible golpe en la casa... Todos corren hacia donde se escucho... Abren la puerta y... la ven... "Doña Anna!! Anna!! Anna!! Esta bien??" No contestan... Esta muerta... P-pero... ahora que lo pienso ya habia muerto... Habia muerto de amor...  
  
---  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
Kruel?? No lo kreo... Mi Hao esta vivo, con eso basta... Ojala les haya gustado... Escriban sus reviews... Ja, ja... Soy kruel con Yoh-kun... pero lamentablemente Anna-chan se tuvo que meter... Nimodo... Habia que sacrificar a alguien y... ella se ofrecio a dar su vida para estar con su amor: Yoh-kun... Una tragica historia, tipo RomeoxJulieta... ^_^  
  
Notas de Natty:  
  
T_T T_T T_T Fuiste kruel!!!!!!!!!!! Komo eres mala!! Matar a Yoh.... y luego a Anna... ke te hizo ella?? T_T  
  
Notas de Irina:  
  
El pilon?? Je, je... Escriban sus reviews... Ja, ja... Me vengue por tu fic de Nunca mires hacia atras.... Ja, ja, ja ^_^ 


End file.
